


MC gets turned into a baby

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bullet Fanfiction, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, bullet fic, prompts, whatever the heck I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: It was Solomon's fault. The spell was supposed to help you grow a small plant for a project but he must've mixed some wrong ingredients in because this poor human/sorcerer can't cook to save a life.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	MC gets turned into a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Obey Me Headcanons! I like these a lot.

Lucifer

  * Honestly he's pretty chill about it. Probably the most chill of all the brothers about the situation.
  * Sure, Solomon found himself cursed for the next twenty four to seventy two hours but other than that, Lucifer just asked him to find a reversal spell. 
  * He's taken care of all his brothers when they were just fledglings so he knows exactly what to do with you who is now a chubby little two year old
  * If there was no other who can take care of you then sure, he'll do it himself, but if he finds one of his brothers free then he'll just hand you over to them _"Feed them. I'll be in my office."_
  * He can multitask like a boss so he's reading and filing some paperwork while he feeds you your dinner through a bottle
  * Will only get frustrated when you WON'T. STOP. CRYING. 
  * He tries his best to hold his temper because you are a child. It's not your fault. It was Solomon's and if the sorcerer finds himself cursed long after the spell was reversed then that's his problem. 
  * will shut you up with a pacifier
  * he looks away from you for a second and when he looks back you're almost out of the crib and _"_ ** _I SWEAR TO DIAVOLO- STAY STILL YOU SILLY CHILD_** _"_
  * when you try your best to say his name he almost melts but he hides it well and urges you to say it properly 
  * _"Wu… Wu-cee.."_ you babble and he covers his face because IT'S TOO CUTE 
  * he will take a photo and keep it to himself, for blackmail or something to laugh about when he's tired 



Mammon

  * Will freak the fuck out 
  * __"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED?!_ ** _CHANGE HER BACK!_** _"__
  * will probably call Lucifer in a panic because _"MC SHRUNK!!!"_
  * Solomon and Lucifer will pinch the bridge of their nose. 
  * Once he's calmed down he will actually be afraid to hold you because you're so tiny and he's reckless what if he drops you ohmygod humans are fragile as adults what more when they're babies
  * He did take care of his younger brothers but you're a different story
  * Will be flustered when he realizes he has to give you a bath
  * " _They're a baby, Mammon, there's no harm to it"_
  * __"BUT THIS IS MC!"__
  * _"Grow up god damn it."_
  * eventually will find all of this to be very funny
  * Takes pictures for future blackmail
  * He will take you out on walks and stuff and he will spoil you with toys
  * He will ask you to say his name again and again. 
  * __"come on MC! It's easy! Mammon! MA-MMON!"__
  * No Mammon, only _"MAM MAM"_
  * _"close enough."_
  * will get jealous when you start to ask for the other brothers to carry you
  * __"Again, they're a baby, Mammon." , "yeah but they're still MC ya hear?!"__



Leviathan 

  * Will freak the fuck out 2.0
  * wants nothing to do with the baby version of you please help him he's too afraidhe will shake when he's holding you for the first time but he will force himself to sit still because _"_ ** _ONE SINGLE MOVE AND I MIGHT DROP THEM PLEASE GET THEM OFF ME_** _"_
  * but no. Baby you is clingy to Levi and he doesn't understand why so now he has no choice but to take care of you
  * Will scold you if you try and play with his figurines 
  * __"they're not toys! No, don't touch that!"__
  * Will immediately regret it and feel terrible once you start bawling
  * __"NO. NO. Oh no. I mean… I'm sorry, MC! Please stop crying."__
  * Panics 24/7
  * Will then proceed to buy every baby toy in Akuzon even if you're only temporarily a baby because he feels really bad for making you cry
  * Once he's used to baby you, he actually will come to enjoy himself playing with you
  * Will distract you with funny videos he found on the internet 
  * Will fall asleep with you cradled in his arms in the bathtub
  * _"Weh... Weh… bee.."_ The moment you start to say his name he almost dies from mixed emotions because it's too adorable
  * Will take a bunch of photos but will hide that he did it



Satan

  * Pretty chill like Lucifer.
  * He will probably help Solomon look for the reversal spell while he takes care of you
  * Will read you bedtime stories! But, like, the darker and more original versions
  * __"No, don't read to them the original little mermaid because she dies there!"__
  * _"what's the point of a silly glorified story? It's better to expose them to the truth."_
  * _"_ ** _THEY ARE TWO YEARS OLD_** _"_
  * The responsible one™️
  * He will read a book about child care for about an hour while he lets you play in your crib and then he's an expert all of a sudden
  * will make sure that you are eating the right amount of food and getting plenty of hours sleep
  * His brothers were surprised that he didn't lose his cool with you especially when you started crying out of the blue 
  * He just gets up and rocks you back and forth like what an actual parent would do
  * Will let the cats play with you but will keep a close eye on you, making sure you're not hurt
  * He will let you crawl all over him as long as he can hold you properly 
  * Is surprised when you start saying his name. Well, he assumes it's his name because you can only say _"Tan Tan."_ before squishing his cheeks and laughing 
  * He will read you a story until you fall asleep then he'll gently place you on your crib before he grabs a book that can help Solomon reverse the spell



Asmodeus

  * Freaks the fuck out but in an excited way.
  * __"MC YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SO CUTE!"__
  * the others probably had to stop him from hogging you so much because he just can't stop at your cuteness
  * HE WILL BUY LOTS OF BABY CLOTHES AND ITEMS FOR YOU
  * __"Asmo, I'm sure they'll turn back within the day once Solomon finds the reverse spell"__
  * _"I don't care! I'm going to dress this baby up to my heart's content!"_
  * Send help he's broken down when you giggled and blew raspberries at him
  * He will probably max out his D.D.D. storage because it's now full of pictures and videos of baby you and him together. 
  * He does not put you down
  * All day no matter how tired he is he will carry you closely to his chest and give you lots of cheek and forehead kisses
  * ****Has a recording of baby you trying to pronounce his name****
  * _"come on baby, say it, Asmo… it's easy"_
  * Somehow you always ended up saying _"Ammo"_ and it kills him because 10/10 too cute
  * Will actually pout when it's time for you to turn back because _"Baby MC doesn't complain when I shower them with lots of love!"_
  * __"Damn it Asmo we need the adult MC so give them here!"__



Beelzebub

  * Confused™️ first, worried second 
  * You're so small and he's like a fucking giant
  * Will be afraid to hold you or even get close to you like Levi does but for different reasons
  * What if he suddenly crushes you with his strength? What if you're scared of him? What if he accidentally sits on you because he couldn't see you because you were too small-
  * __"Beel that's impossible." , "_ ** _YOU DON'T KNOW THAT BELPHIE._** _"__
  * He's surprised when you actively reach out for him making grabby hands
  * __"Bee… bee... "__
  * He melts. He can't resist anymore and he gently carries you in his arms
  * He's super careful 
  * Needs Belphie to be there just in case something happens
  * Will feed you lots and lots of food
  * __"Beel! Babies can't eat hamburgers yet!" , "why not?"__
  * This entire fiasco will prove just how much of a gentle giant he is
  * He will let you climb on his shoulders and he enjoys it when you laugh and giggle because wow now you're so high! 
  * If you do start crying he will feel sad, hearing your cries hurt him a lot and he will do his best to make you happy again
  * Will let you sleep on his chest as he drapes a protective arm over you with Belphie right next to him as support



Belphegor

  * Chill on the outside, freaking out on the inside
  * Once he's settled down his confusion of the situation he will laugh
  * The little shit™️
  * He will take a photo for blackmail
  * Surprisingly, he is good at taking care of you
  * Will let you do whatever the heck you want
  * Crawl around and explore as long as he can see where you're going then it's fine
  * Freaked out when he lost you in a sea of blankets
  * __"BEEL I CAN'T FIND THE THING"__
  * _"WHAT THING"_
  * _"THE SMALL HUMAN THING"_
  * __"small human- YOU MEAN_ ** _THE BABY?_** _"__
  * he almost leaves the room when Beel notices a moving lump on his bed
  * Sighs in relief, collapses on the floor, exhausted 
  * _"stupid human. You're even dumber as a child. "_ but he will have a fond smile on his face
  * _"Bephie... "_ you babble and he freezes for a few minutes as you continue to try and say his name then he will smile softly
  * When you try to chew on his pillow he will sigh and give you a different toy to chew on because _"as entertaining as this is I don't want your drool on my stuff."_
  * Will surround you with dozens of pillows and blankets while you sleep
  * May even hum a lullaby to help you sleep as well



**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
